


I'd Go Wherever You Would

by artandcrime



Category: Supernatural, Wincest - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Wincest - Freeform, wincest fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-09-30 18:10:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20451389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artandcrime/pseuds/artandcrime
Summary: Pillow talk between Sam and Dean.





	I'd Go Wherever You Would

“Where would you go if you could fly, De?” The year was 1998, Sam was fifteen, Dean was nineteen. They had been laying in bed for over two hours, having pillow talk discussing little things like this. Sam loved these moments after they were intimate; though they were in a dingy motel room, with crinkled, paper sheets, it was a beautiful sight and Sam knew he’d revisit this moment often when the space beside him was empty and Dean was gone on a hunt with Dad.   
“I think I’d go wherever you would,” Dean looked over at his baby brother, gleaming eyes that always reminded Sam of the sunrise, his freckles resembling birds flying past, silhouetted by the light. He swore that his big brother’s face was something out of a painting.  
“Oh, you big softie,” Sam smiled, giving Dean a light slap to his bare chest. Sam was leaning up on one of his arms, looking down on his big brother. His other hand toying with the hair just below Dean’s hips.   
“Only for you, baby boy,” Dean moved a soft strand of hair from Sam’s face. They had been living out of a motel for a few days while Dad was taking down a vampire nest. Time alone meant more time they could be intimate, which Sam was absolutely loving. He adored being so close to his big brother.   
Sam gave him a long, slow kiss, drawing it out to savor Dean’s taste. He always tasted of tobacco and plums. Sam hadn’t a clue as to why, but he didn’t care; he loved the taste and couldn’t get enough of it.   
“Why did you kiss me that one night a long time ago? I wanted you to, God, I wanted it so bad. I was just surprised,” Sam glanced at Dean with watery eyes, as though he was reliving the times before he was able to kiss his brother freely. Reliving the moments that he wanted to feel Dean’s lips, but just couldn’t. God, those were the worst days of his life.   
Before Dean could answer, Sam kissed him, just because he finally could.   
“I couldn’t handle it anymore, Sammy. It was tearing me apart. I had to do something,” Dean sighed, his eyes flicking downward. Neither of them liked remembering the times _before_. All they wanted, all they ever wanted, was to be together, and now that they were, it made them sick to think about the times that they weren’t, the times that they were scared of their love for each other.   
“I couldn’t either, De. You were all I could think about. I think,” Sam shook his head, “I _know_ you’re the love of my life. And I _know_ I want to marry you.” Dean smiled, tackling his little brother, rolling themselves further into the paper sheets.   
Dean always saw his brother as something more, something that he couldn’t put his finger on until Sam was twelve and came home talking about a girl at school. Sixteen year old Dean had no idea why he was jealous, and it frightened him.  
Looking at Sam now, knowing he was his forever, knowing that the kid wanted to marry him, it filled Dean with immeasurable happiness, which was few and and far between for him; before he kissed Sam that one night, Dean didn’t even know the meaning of happiness.  
“All I can say is I’m glad I did it. Best decision I ever made,” he kissed Sam lightly on the mouth, capturing his chin between two fingers.  
“I am too, De.” After the night Dean kissed him for the first time, years upon years of walls were shattered, and they were both so grateful for it. Let the walls be demolished, their love for each other was too great to be hidden.

The next day Dean came back to the motel room after leaving with the only explanation being ‘It’s a surprise.’ Sam was anxious the entire time; his mind racing with what it could be. Dean never did surprises; even birthday presents were something Sam knew about days before.   
“Before you open this, Sammy, I just want you to know I love you very much.” If Sam wasn’t nervous already, he certainly was now. Dean handed him a little paper bag with big, watery eyes. Sam just wanted to know what could possibly be making his stone cold big brother so emotional.  
Sam opened the bag, pushing tissue paper aside. At the bottom of the bag, he found a ring box. Sam knew what it was immediately, and threw his arms around his brother, tears in his eyes.  
“Aren’t you gonna open it, baby boy?” Dean smiled, that soft smile that was meant for Sam and Sam alone. Sam nodded his head shakily, wiping tear-stained hair from his face as he opened the box. Sure enough, there was a silver ring inside, the shiny metal acting as a mirror for Sam to see what a mess he was.   
“You’ll have to take it off ‘round Dad, but it’s to show that I love ya, and I’ll marry ya someday,” Dean put a soft hand on Sam’s jaw, “Because you’re the love of my life too.”  
Sam was completely speechless, and all he could do was kiss his brother harder than he ever has before. Sam slipped the ring onto his ring finger, turning his hand to admire it at all angles.   
“I love you, De,” Sam looked up at his big brother; his heart had always been in Dean’s hands, but now, his entire being, his future, his everything was. He didn’t mind one bit; Sam wanted to belong to Dean, and Dean wanted to belong to Sam.  
“Don’t forget, Sammy: I’d go wherever you would. I’m never gonna leave you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a comment below if you have any requests/suggestions for wincest fics. Thank you for reading!


End file.
